La piedra y el río
by C.S Butterfly
Summary: Narcisa era así, como un río fluyente que no se detenía jamás, donde las cosas entraban y salían limpias. Un río cuya única piedra era Lucius Malfoy. Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


Wow, nunca me había costado taaaanto escribir una historia. Debo decir que le tengo gran cariño a Narcisa Malfoy, porque considero que es uno de los personajes más ideológicamente centrados de toda la serie. Para ella no es importante si Voldemort o Harry ganan la guerra. Para ella, la prioridad es su familia, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Este fic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"

**Declaimer:** Ni los personajes ni los espacios me pertenecen. Su dueña es la fantástia J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para entretención y sin fines de lucro.

**La piedra y el río**

Narcisa Black supo desde que era una niña como debía actuar para ser una verdadera Black. Como debía comer, como debía caminar, como debía reír, como debía hablar. También sabía a qué casa pertenecía mucho antes de que sus poderes mágicos se manifestaran. Siendo la más joven, sólo veía con tranquilidad como sus hermanas se convertían en señoritas, imitando sus pasos y evitando los errores que ellas mismas cometían, por inexperiencia.

Así, no tardó mucho en crecer y convertirse en el tercer orgullo de la familia, despreciando a los nacidos de muggles y relacionándose con aquellos que eran tan puros como la sangre que corría por sus venas. Con su mente de niña, las palabras de sus padres no tenían error posible. Todo era verdad, todo era correcto.

El año que ingresó a Hogwarts era una pequeña flor sentada entre sus dos hermanas, de ademanes suaves, con una gracia y altivez que acercaba a sus compañeros de casa y alejaba a aquellos rojos, azules y amarillos que no se sentarían jamás en su mesa. El mismo día que se probó por primera vez el sombrero seleccionador, conoció a Lucius Malfoy.

Le llamó la atención desde el primer momento. Guapo, elegante, gracioso y con una altivez que sólo podían poseer los orgullosos sangre pura.

Se hicieron amigos de inmediato.

"_Aún la sonrisa de un niño puede traer secretos, secretos que, cuando sea adulto, será capaz de compartir consigo mismo y con aquél que sea dueño de ellos"_

Segundo y tercer año no tardaron en llegar. Su hermana Andrómeda comenzó a relacionarse con un extraño chiquillo de Hufflepuff, que no dejaba de reír y de relacionarse con un pelirrojo de Gryffindor, hablando de mil cosas a la vez. Por supuesto; dicha relación le hizo tanta gracia como a su hermana pero, a diferencia de esta, se desligó del tema, dejando que ocurriera lo que tuviera que pasar, sin apresurar el hundimiento como sí lo hacía su hermana Bellatrix.

Narcisa era así, como un río fluyente que no se detenía jamás, donde las cosas entraban y salían limpias. Concentrada como estaba en su vida, apenas si lograba reconocer el leve murmullo de anticipación macabra que llegaba con el pasar de los años. Un río cuya única piedra era Lucius Malfoy.

Por supuesto; no podían pasar todo el tiempo el uno con el otro. En esa época no era bien visto que una joven damita como ella pasara demasiado tiempo a solas con un chico, aunque fuera igual de distinguido que ella. Por ello, entre clases y clases se hicieron amigos de biblioteca, amigos de pasillo, de tardes junto al lago y rodeado de más serpientes que, cada poco tiempo, mostraban su desprecio por aquellos que no eran como ellos.

Pero pese a todo, aparecieron susurros entre libros durante el estudio en la biblioteca. Aparecieron dulces en su sillón favorito y, poco a poco, las conversaciones se fueron alejando del tumulto de serpientes. Los paseos entraron al bosque prohibido y ahí se contaron todo lo que querían contarse, sin importarles si debían o no.

Y, pese a todo, no podían llamarlo amor.

No porque no quisieran, no porque aquella pequeña pero ardiente llamita no creciera en el nacimiento de sus vientres. Sino porque ante todo, la familia era lo primero y, para los Black, el apellido Nott era uno que no podían dejar sin agregar a su tapiz. Y ahora que Andrómeda comenzaba a distanciarse cada vez más de la familia, contenta como estaba con ese chiquillo Tonks y que Bellatrix ya tenía un reluciente anillo Lestrange en el dedo anular, sólo quedaba que Narcisa y el joven Theodore se conocieran, se relacionara, se comprometieran.

\- Nott es un buen chico, pudo ser peor – le soltó su hermana cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin consentimiento.

\- No lo conozco.

\- Ya lo harás.

\- ¿tu quieres a Lestrange?

\- … Por supuesto.

Y, efectivamente, el chico Nott era uno de los mejores muchachos dentro del castillo. Era respetuoso, distinguido, buen mozo y las flores que elegía para ella siempre eran las de mejor gusto. Reconocía su belleza y no dudaba en hacérselo saber. Gustaba de su carácter y se lo había dicho más de una vez. No tenía motivos para rechazar a un hombre como él. Pero, aún así, dejaba las rosas y narcisos marchitar. Aún así no era capaz de sonreír abiertamente a sus bromas educadas. No era capaz de responder a sus atenciones.

"_No hay disfraz que pueda ocultar largo tiempo al amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay" (François de la Rochefoucauld)._

La ceremonia de compromiso no era demasiado ostentosa. Sólo su familia y la del joven Nott. No primos, no sobrinos. Sólo padres y hermanos. En ambos casos. No era un momento romántico, no era un momento del todo conmemorable, era un contrato entre dos familias con un amor que surgiría con el tiempo. Todo fuera por mantener pura la sangre mágica de sus apellidos y la dignidad de sus casas.

Y ahí se presentó el amor, con una puerta abierta de par en par y un joven rubio caminando resuelto hasta su padre. Se le presentó a Narcisa como un golpe en el estómago, que le impidió respirar. Como una roca imposible de sostener con ambas manos.

Narcisa nunca volvió a ver a Lucius Malfoy de esa manera, hasta muchos años después. Parecía como si un dementor hubiera dormido a su lado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos casi alcanzaban a desarmar su distinguido aire de superioridad, tan propio de todas sus familias. No recuerda oír con claridad lo que el joven Malfoy le decía a su padre, pero si recuerda como el _Crucio _estallaba en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que un grito que jamás había salido antes de su garganta se hacía presente, paralizando casi toda acción en la sala.

Tampoco recuerda como fue exactamente que llegó junto al chico que jadeaba en el suelo, con un vestido tan incómodo que no debería haberle permitido correr. Recuerda, eso sí, con absoluta claridad un beso sorpresivo, que quitó el aliento de los presentes y le paró el corazón a ella. Como un peñasco rompiendo las aguas tranquilas de un estero.

Luego de eso sacaron a Malfoy de la mansión y cancelaron la ceremonia.

Fue el verano más largo de su joven vida.

Nunca había llorado ante una carta, pero aquella del joven Nott, retractándose del compromiso incluso la hizo hipar, no necesariamente por infelicidad. La posterior carta del Sr. Malfoy llegó directamente a las manos de su padre, sin que ella pudiera saber qué es lo que decía.

No necesitó hacerlo.

Recibió el anillo Malfoy el primer día de clases, a orillas del bosque prohibido, donde ojos indiscretos no podían observar el segundo beso robado de su historia juntos que, en esta ocasión, se convirtió en una piedra lavada por el río.

**Bueno, eso es todo C: espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews para mejorar cada día más.**


End file.
